Secrets
by summer.of.love.17
Summary: Edward is Bella's ward, but when she's forced into an arranged marriage, will Edward realise what he's been missing? Can their love make it through the taboo, and will Bella ever be free of her 'fiancee? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat alone in what used to be her father's study, her eyes closed as a soft breeze blew in from the open bay window, fanning her hair out behind her. She smiled softly to herself, trying to remember a time full of laughter, full of loving and the feeling of belonging. Now all that was left of the study was the furniture, all the possessions had been packed up to leave and as she had just discovered, she counted amongst those possessions.

She heard a low chuckle and snapped her eyes open with a gasp, only to be met with Edward's bright green eyes twinkling with laughter. "Somehow I knew I'd find you here," he said lightly, moving around the desk to take a seat beside her. She smiled, always grateful for the company. She had known Edward ever since she was small, first as a carer, and later as her teacher. She had always harboured a secret crush on him; after all he was 6 ft 1" with short, tousled, bronze coloured hair and bright blue eyes. He had some stubble growing around his solid jaw and his body was toned and muscular. She heard him shift in the chair next to her and she knew he was waiting for her attention.

She let out a sigh, and turned to face him with her eyebrows raised. He gave her a weak smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. A sombreness had settled in them which she didn't like.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't know how to answer that question. Who would want to marry a man three years their age they had never met? She had never even met him before and the proposal which she had received three months earlier had taken her completely off guard. He was a man of wealth and power, that much she knew, and she was a young parentless and penniless girl. What could he possibly gain from marrying her?

She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. "Yes, I'm sure," she confirmed, hoping he didn't notice her lie. She felt his hand being removed from her shoulder and found that she missed its warmth. The chair creaked in protest as he stood up and she heard his shoes clicking across the wooden floor as he walked to stand by the door.

"Okay then," he said, his tone business like. She smiled inwardly, this was just like him. One second he was kind and caring, the next abrupt and seriousness. "The carriage should be here in about half an hour, be ready for then; I'll accompany you to Athens. Oh, and Bella? Make sure you look presentable," he added as an after thought, his pointed gaze travelling from her unruly hair to her bare, grass stained feet. She laughed, "Don't worry Edward, when have I ever let you down?" she asked innocently. For a second she saw a ghost of a smile flit across his face before he gave an abrupt nod and closed the study door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Bella gazed at her reflection in the brass mirror hanging on the inside of the door of her sleeping chamber. Her hair had been tied back into a tight bun at the back of her head, and a few loose wavy strands hung down either side of her head, framing her face. She had put on a pale green tunic tied at the waste with an emerald green sash. She sighed, dissatisfied at the end product. She had often been told she was pretty, with a slim hourglass figure, and chestnut coloured hair yet the sight before her wasn't _her_. The real her liked to roam in the meadow bare footed, with her hair loose behind her, tears and stains all over her tunic. Yet that was when she felt most alive, her eyes shining with excitement and her face glowing from the excursion. She would miss that most of all; she doubted a politician would be best pleased at the scandal she would cause, a young wife allowed to roam free, her appearance a mess. No, that could never happen, she would have to learn to live like a good obedient wife. Even Edward, who was amazingly tolerant of her antics, tried to dissuade her from such recklessness, although she had caught him once or twice watching her from the shaded porch, a smile lighting his eyes.

She tucked the strands of hair behind her ear, accepting it wouldn't get much better, and slowly made her way outside to the awaiting carriage. She trailed her hands over the walls, the pictures, every mark and stain which in its own way had become a part of her life. She found she had to lean her head back to drain away the tears which had sprung to her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she would be strong and do as her family would have wished. She could hear the horses braying in impatience, their hooves stamping against the gravel and decided to hurry outside before they could become any more restless. She stepped through the open doorway into the warm Spring morning. The sun was beating down softly on her skin and the air had a warm musk to it, she breathed it all in with satisfaction. Their carriage driver was a short, portly man with greying hair and a receding hairline. If this was any indication of what her husband would be like then Bella was getting worried and fast. The man bowed swiftly to her, obviously uncomfortable with paying her such respect. "I take it you're Isabella then?" he said, looking her up and down quickly and seemingly pleased with what he saw. Bella gave him a strained smile, frustrated by the use of her full name, before glancing about nervously, looking for some sign of Edward. The man took a step towards her, "How old are ya, love?" Bella didn't answer, she took a step back, "Edward?" she called, wincing at how feeble her voice sounded. The man continued to walk towards her, his lips curved into a side smile.

"Good day Sir!" Bella let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding at the sound of Edward's voice. He strode into view, a smile lighting his face, however she could tell from the set of his jaw and his fists clenched by his side that something was wrong. The carriage driver hurriedly took a step back, bowing low to Edward. "Greetings kind Sir, I was just helping the young lady here with her sash, it seemed to have come undone," grovelled the man. Edward glanced in Bella's direction, her sash was already tied. "Yes, thank you Sir. We are already late, Bella, do you have your things?" She nodded knowing to argue was pointless, business Edward was back. "Good, let's get going." Edward picked up the case full of her belongings before strapping it to the back of the carriage and helping her into the main compartment. By know he knew better then to let her climb in herself, she had the tendency to trip over even thin air. He stepped in himself before shutting the door firmly behind him. His fists were still clenched.

Bella let out a shaky breath, "Where were you?" she asked, irritation colouring her tone.

"That doesn't concern you Bella," he said, still refusing to look at her.

She sighed, irritated, "You didn't have to come, you know," she muttered, starting to wish he hadn't.

His gaze finally met hers, incredulous, "What? And leave you with types like, like _him_," he spat, "You can't look after yourself." His words hurt, he thought her a burden. In her heart she knew it all along but it stung to hear the words out loud. They settled into an uncomfortable silence, neither willing to be the first one to speak.

Edward sighed, and turned to face her. "Look, I'm sorry about before. It's just…it's hard for me to see you being used like that." Bella felt her heart quicken at his words, maybe there was hope after all, maybe he did feel a glimmer of the emotion that she felt for him. He continued, "I made a promise to Jasper to look after you, and your antics really aren't helping me." Her heart sank. Of course it was Jasper; she was foolish to think otherwise. Ever since her parents had died, Jasper and Edward had soon become close friends, and when Jasper had to travel to Athens to find work, he had entrusted Edward to take care of his sister, Bella.

Bella let her mind wander; she was now regretting her decision to marry this man, she'd never even met him before. What kind of life would she be living, isolated from her friends, bound by an unbreakable bond to live with this man until either one of them died. And most of all, she was going to miss Edward's company. She was pulled out of her reverie by the slowing of the carriage and felt her stomach fill with dread. She peered out the window curiously and gasped. Now _this _she wasn't expecting.

Instead of a rich man's house she was met with a large marble temple, the pillars standing proud and strong. People walked about the grounds slowly, wearing long flowing white robes, the women's tied at the waste with a bight blue sash. She looked towards the roof to see an engraving of a God there. She looked more closely to see a wine glass and several grapes in his hand; Dionysus.

What the hell was she doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

She turned to Edward, confusion written clearly across her face. "You didn't actually think I believed you earlier, did you?" he said, a smirk plastered across his face. She rolled her eyes at him, trying not to smile. He studied her a moment longer, his face unreadable before motioning for her to follow him into a small villa to the right of the temple. The villa was a paling cream colour, paint flaking of the walls and ivy was scaling the sides. It seemed deserted until she noticed an elderly woman, with greying hair and severe features looking at them, a thin eyebrow raised. Her cold blue eyes seemed to look right into her soul causing Bella to shiver. Edward bowed his head swiftly and the woman gestured for him to enter into the next room. Bella stood motionless in the centre of the room, taken aback by the strangeness of it all, before Edward looked back noticing she wasn't there. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, gently steering her into the next room and sitting her down on the bench.

He smiled gently, "It's just a peaceful place where visitors of the Temple can come to talk." She nodded, swallowing several times to try and alleviate the dryness of her throat.

"What about my marriage?" she questioned, hope colouring her tone.

He laughed gently, "I thought you would prefer this, but of course, you can still go through with the marriage if you wish…" he trailed off, waiting for some kind of response from her.

She sighed, "I don't even know what _this _is!" his secrecy was exasperating.

"Where to start…" he muttered more to himself then to her. He was silent for a few seconds before his intense gaze met hers and he began. "As you probably noticed, this is a temple dedicated to Dionysus, the God of wine." Bella nodded, encouraging him to continue. "This temple has been around for a long time. Many men and women come here to dedicate their lives to Dionysus."

Bella stared at him, mouth agape.

There was no way in hell she was becoming a priestess.

Edward's eyes widened, sensing her panic, "No! No, I wasn't planning anything like that, sorry for scaring you. As well as vocations, the temple can also offer sanctuary to the citizens of Greece. In exchange, they help the priests and priestesses of the temple in their daily duties. As well as offering sanctuary, the temple offers to teach all people who take refuge within their walls." Edward watched her carefully, waiting for her reaction.

Once the implications of his words had sunk in, her heart sank with dread. "But what about you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"What about me?" he asked, his brows furrowed in puzzlement.

She sighed, "Aren't you going to stay here...? With me…" she trailed off, suddenly feeling sick with dread. He couldn't go without her, he just couldn't. He had stayed by her side for the past 5 years and she couldn't lose him now.

He shifted over until he was sitting next to her, and tilted her head up with his finger so that she was forced to meet his gaze. His face betrayed nothing of his emotions.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He didn't have to say anymore, she knew what he meant.

He wasn't going to stay with her.

He was going to leave her just when she needed him most.

She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, trying to fight off the tears she knew were coming.

"Please…" she whispered, her eyes pleading, desperately willing him to understand that she couldn't do this without him.

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured. "I'm so sorry." He gently wiped the tears that had started to fall down her face with his thumb, before placing a soft kiss on her brow.

Bella caught her breath, her heart beating wildly. All too soon Edward drew away, leaving Bella dazed and longing for more.

They sat there for a few moments longer before Edward stood up quickly and extended his hand. She grasped onto it, relishing in the contact, and he pulled her to her feet.

She could see him out of the corner of her eye, watching her carefully.

"Would you like to meet the head of the temple then?" he questioned softly.

She nodded slowly. Things were going to change, she might as well start to accept that and deal with the consequences as best she could.

The head of the temple was a middle aged man, around 50 at the most. His hair was a dark black with streaks of grey running through it, and he had dull blue eyes.

He was a short man, only a few inches taller then Bella, but this didn't make him any less intimidating. He had a thick set build, a strong forehead and jaw, and thin lips.

His real name, Edward had said, no one knew. However he chose to go by _Dionysus_, the name of the God this temple was dedicated to. She remembered how Edward's eyes had shone with suppressed laughter at this fact, and she breathed out a sigh.

At the moment he was in discussions with Dionysus, discussions which she was meant to be listening to… She snapped out of her thoughts, only to see both Edward and Dionysus looking at her, waiting for her reply.

Crap.

Edward rolled his eyes and answered for her, "Her name's Isabella Swan, however she goes by the name of Bella. Both her parents died recently so she's come here to seek refuge."

Bella let out a sigh of relief, and sent Edward a grateful look. However Dionysus had stiffened from shock. "Did you say…Swan?" he breathed. His eyes flashed with an emotion that both thrilled and terrified her. "How….interesting…" he murmured, his eyes flicking from her to Edward, cold and calculating. Bella gulped. Whatever this man knew about her family, it wasn't good.

"Well, I thought that didn't go too badly," Edward chuckled once they had escaped the confines of Dionysus' office.

"Too badly? It was disastrous!" she said, exasperated. Once Dionysus had found out her family name, he had been nothing but cold to her. "What exactly is it that he hates about my family?" she questioned.

The smile remained on Edward's face; however his eyes had lost all of their warmth. "I have no idea," he muttered, leading her through the passageways, and back into the open air. She raised an eyebrow at him, disbelieving, but Edward just shrugged his shoulders. They continued on in silence for a few minutes before Edward came to a stop. Bella looked at him puzzled before she realised that they were back at the entrance.

This was it. It was time for him to leave.

He turned to face her, "I guess this is it then,"

"Yeah-" she breathed. She didn't want him to go, but if he didn't leave soon she wouldn't be able to cope. It was hard enough to leave him without long goodbyes.

Edward's eyes stared into hers, and it seemed that he was struggling with some internal conflict. "Bella, there's something I want you to know," he said, taking a step towards her. She shut her eyes, breathing in his scent.

"Please, Edward, don't." she said, her voice strained. He stayed where he was, but lifted his hand to place his palm against her cheek. She backed away from his touch, unable to deal with the emotions he was stirring within her. "Just go," she sighed.

He stayed where he was, the pain she had caused clear in his eyes.

"Bella, I-"

"I said go!" He took a step back shocked. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then quickly closed it, his face unreadable.

"If that's how you want it," he said, his voice level. She smiled bitterly, she loved it when Edward was himself with her, yet it was when he was abrupt and serious did she feel more in her depth, less scared of what the consequences of their true emotions could be. He was her carer and teacher, and she didn't want to deal with the rejection that her affections would land her with.

"Goodbye Edward," she said softly.

Edward's expression shifted for a moment and he enveloped her in a quick embrace. "Bye Bella," he whispered, before he once again kissed her brow and then left.

She sighed and lifted a hand to touch where he had kissed her.

It still tingled from his touch.


End file.
